What they do in their spare time
by Long live the pickles
Summary: What do the people from the Harry Potter series do in their spare time? Read and find out! Please REVIEW!
1. The imaginative man

**From the crazy person who brought you: Barry Saucepan and other randoms...She brings-**

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatever, here's a story:**

Sitting in front of a fire he held up one Winnie the Pooh toy, then putting on an appropriate voice he said,

"Snuffles! Will you marry me!"

'Snuffles', a Finding Nemo toy, gasped,

"Oh, Winnie! I would, but Mr. Evil Bunny, is going to hold me captive!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the Evil Bunny! That's _Mr._ Evil Bunny to you, punk!"

"Oh!" Winnie passed out - or more correctly fell off the chair. He picked the Winnie the Pooh toy back up, making him rise slowly,

"Mr. Evil Bunny! You may have defeated my good friend Winnie...but will you be able to defeat...SUPER POOH!"

'Mr. Evil Bunny' was made to put one bean filled paw on his hip,

"Course I will SUPER POOH! DIE! DIE! DIE!" he then made Mr. Evil Bunny attack SUPER POOH.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he cried in 'Snuffles' voice.

"Snuffles don't let him see you cry!" He bellowed as SUPER POOH, he then made Snuffles turn around.

"HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HA! I have you now SUPER POOH!" 'Mr. Evil Bunny' cried.

"No you don't!"

"Yes he does, little vermin!" he yelled in his normal voice, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Suddenly his servant burst through the door, a sack at the ready, Voldemort tried to hide his toys behind his back.

"WORMTAIL! What did I tell you about enter my lair without knocking!"

"Uhh...S-sorry master!" he squeaked, "b-but I t-thought, there w-was someone i-in here d-dead. That m-might n-need cleaning u-up..."

"Well there isn't. So leave."

"Y-yes, Master!"

As soon as Wormtail left, Voldemort pulled his toys back out,  
"Mr. Evil Bunny! I didn't squash you did I! Now...where's my replacement Winnie the Pooh toys...?"

**Please! Read and Review!**

**Andy/Ambo/Amba**


	2. The ballerina

**Disclaimer: Does THIS sound like something J.K Rowling would write? I didn't think so...**

He danced around the room, gracefully on his toes he pranced and lept backwards and forwards. Quietly he sang a few notes, and did a slight bow to his invisible audience, showing to them that their applause was appriciated. He smiled, lighting up his face - enjoying it as he performed to the classical music playing softly in the corner of the room. With one smooth swooping action, his feet met each other other and his hands also met above his head. His arms then swished and geastured to an invisible audience. As a finishing touch, he did one last graceful ballet jump - when suddenly his music stopped. Put off he looked up to see what had happened to his music in his final moment. Standing at the record player, his two friends were standing there, both mouths open and eyes wide and un-blinking.

"Dude, what were you doing?" One asked, slowly recovering, (he did everything slowly...)

"Nothing, nothing..." Draco Malfoy answered avoiding their shocked staring.

"Are you wearing a _dress_!"

**Short 'n' sweet. I'll probably put more up...In the meantime: Review! Please, I want to know what you think. I expect criticism, I mean it's all in the risk of posting a story on FanFic!**

**tata pickles!**

**Andy/Ambo/Amba**


	3. The Meditator

**Thanx Lemo The Lemon!**

He took a deep calming breath, while he adjusted his robe.

_'It's imposible to meditate in this thing...'_ he thought to himself. Immediately he shook himself, _'Stop thinking damn it!'_. When you meditate, you were supposed to clear your mind and think of nothing. He carefully avoided thinking anything. He continued his deep breathing, candles flickering around him. They gave off a lovely vanilla smell, calming him even more...Calming sounds of the sea, with it's dripping and swooshing sounds and the occasional sound of a shell hitting a rock played on a muggle tape player nearby. Slowly his crossed legs began to get pins and needles, he tried to ignore them. It was his time, **his** time to relax and if legs had a problem with it then it was their problem. After a good meditating session, he always felt refreshed and energised. Ready to do anything, ready to-

"Professor...?"

Professor Snapes eyes snapped open, with a wave of his wand he turned the tape player off. With another wave the candles flickered out and the light turned on.

"Yes, Potter?" he tried to sneer best he could, as he struggled to rise with the blasted pins and needles in his foot...

**Sorry for the wait! I just got banned from the net "Cause I couldn't get out of bed at a respectable hour"**


	4. Practises his Flirting With his Mirror

"So...do you come here often?" he moved his eyebrows up and down. He then changed his stance,

"How you doing?" he flashed the mirror a killer smile and winked. He then frowned,

"No, that's not right...How ya doing?" he tried again, cliking his tongue afterward.

"Nope, still not right...How you doin'?" he said forming his hands into two guns and winking. He laughed to himself,

"I'm too good!"

He began pulling different faces, from smiling to pouting. After awhile he stopped and pushed himself close to the mirror, he then pretended he had only just noticed his reflection,

"Oh my! I didn't see you there! My name's Ron, Ron W-"

"Ron?" Hermione said walking into Ron's room.

"Uhh...Yea?"

Hermione stiffled a giggle,

"What were you doing!"

"What was I doing? Uh...I wasn't doing anything..."

"You were doing something..." Harry said looking at Ron with a look of amusement.

"Yea! And it involved you mirror!" Hermione said, pointing to the mirror.

"O-Oh, that! I thought I had something on my nose!"

"Sure...Well, your mum told us to come here and tell you lunch is ready..."

"Oh, cool! I'll be there in two seconds!"

"Okay..." Harry said throwing Ron one last amused look.

As soon as his friends had left the room


End file.
